


Shameless

by Highkiller777



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PTSD, Rimming, Sex Toys, Wade has a lot of kinks, dirty bar closet sex, minor Remy/Logan, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Wade asks Cable if he's ever been naughty with his powers.Cable shows himTurning this into a collection of drabble involving various kinks they explore, do send suggestions!





	1. TK fun

**Author's Note:**

> Very Sleepy HK writes shameless porn  
> Enjoy  
> Send me kink Prompts please! http://highkiller777.tumblr.com/ask

Okay so Wade has alot of kinks when it comes to sex, I mean he married a big hippo lady from space and boy that night was fun! So when he learned his totally not his boyfriend Cable tells him he can move shit with his mind, Deadpool learned a new kink from the things that sprung up in his mind.

So when Cable agreed to be fuck buddies Wade wondered if it would be odd to mention the thoughts. Normally he’s very very vocal when it comes to when they have sex. His heart skipped a beat everytime Cable met him in spades with every seemingly impossible request he’d tossed around half-jokingly. 

Watching each other fuck themselves with the various toys Wade has collected? Not a problem.

Going grocery shopping with vibrating eggs shoved just far enough up their asses and having the control over the others settings and making a game to see who buckled first? Wade still thinks he’ll beat him next time.

So when a lazy afternoon of watching some new movie they rented starts to bore them, Wade lets it slip his thoughts if he ever used his powers to pleasure himself.

“I mean you said you use it to keep this,” pokes the metal parts of his bared chest. “at bay but you still used it when we fought to get biggie back from me.” Nate rolls his eyes at the nickname Wade used for his gun. “I mean I’ve tried doing ‘the stranger’ and it takes too long for my hand to fall asleep when I could just be jerkin’ it.”

Nate looks him over, seeing if he actually expected a serious answer or not. “Why, you interested to see if if I could use it on you?”

The small hitch in his breath told him everything he wanted. His eye flashed and Wade could feel so many things touching his body in all the right places.

“Oh ahhh sh-hit Ahh!” Cable loved when Wade didn’t have time to focus his jumbled thoughts to make a comment. He increased the pressure of the force, pulling his boxers off and applying just enough to make Wade completely lose himself.

His hips jerk trying to get more but with no luck, Nate knew how to make him beg, but he needed to drag it out of the man. He reached back with his metal arm, fingering his hole lazily while the force moved away from his cock to press and rub over his body.

“What do you want Wade?” He was practically writhing on the couch next to him, he slipped a finger inside him, using his powers to keep his hips from moving.

“Fuck! Nate fuck, you ass-” His voice caught as he suddenly felt the force inside him and spreading him open. His hips strained to fuck himself on thin air.

 

“Tell me what you want Wade, or I’ll go on to bed.” he faked a yawn. That seemed to make him just worried enough to give in.

“Fuck me! Please I need your thick cock fucking me open!” He cries out when it presses on his prostate before he feels his body being lift and something slick coating his insides before being seated fully on said dick.

Wades head tossed back as he felt filled so full and the hands on his hips helping him fuck himself on him, he was so close already he just needed a little push to-

He felt that force tighten around him just as Cable hit his spot, he whine and cursed the man. Though they fell on deaf ears.

“Not yet you don’t, not until I’ve filled you so full and clean you out with my powers do you get to come.” Wade swears the high pitched whine wasn’t from him.

Cable shoved him back onto the couch and slams into him, stroking him with his metal hand while keeping him from coming. The man grunts as Wade chokes out a plea, lost all composure and just a bundle of nerve on fire from being denied so many times to come.

“You have no idea, nnnf how beautiful you are like t-this.” He buried all the way in before coming, hips stuttering as he he fills the man below him up. He took a few moments to catch his breath and regain himself before pulling out.

Wade was a mess, crying out and knuckles white from gripping the couch so hard, he couldn’t even make another plea before he felt the force wriggle inside him and fuck him, the force keeping him from coming wrapping around his dick and rippling over it.

He thrust and cries out with the force as he comes, painting his chest and some of the couch.

Nate smiles as he notes he’s completely blacked out. Cleans him up before carrying him to the bed, covering him up before going to take a shower.


	2. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is just as much of a pervert as Wade is, he's just sneakier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me kink Prompts please! http://highkiller777.tumblr.com/ask

Cable knew getting with Deadpool he would probably get bored quickly with just vanilla sex, he doesn’t mind though. Though he does find the times they take a lazy day to just slowly jack each other off while watching whatever they shoved into the DVD player as his favorite.

The little gasps and whimpers Wade gives when he gets close he finds to be very cute.

He also learned very quickly Wade was touch starved. 

Their first month of fucking Wade needed consent contact, even the cuddles after it he seemed to cling to him. It slowly got better when Nate made no progress in fixing his device to go back to his time. Nate learned Wade had a short refractory period between orgasms thanks to his healing factor, he won’t say out loud how much he enjoys turning the other male into a mindless begging idiot.

His Idiot.

Honestly though he was surprised how long it took Wade before he brought out the toys. And boy does he have a collection.

“My wife Vanessa worked in one of ‘those’ clubs and she kept getting them as gifts from customers or joke gifts from the other girls who worked there. I didn’t mind too much since it kept our bedroom life pretty fun!” Nate let out a chuckle, he looked through them before landing on one that looked like an octopus tentacle.

“..The hell?” Wade looked up from pulling out the spare packs of batteries.

“Oh uhhh I bought that one, Weasel sent me a link to something called “Thor’s Hammer” and found that on the site that sold said ‘hammer’. I was going to hide it under Piotr’s pillow but kept it because it matched the carpet in our room.” Nate only half listened.

He rubbed the tentacle and couldn’t help but be a bit shocked by how soft and malleable it was. It looked like it should be smooth and slick, not soft. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice Wade come up behind him and run a vibrator along the front of his pants.

He felt a low grunt escape, Wade whispering into his ear. “Hey how about we both play with them? I’m sure they must be feeling neglected from not being used.” He shivered when Wade licked the shell of his ear. “I do have fleshlights~” 

The man would be the death of Cable, and he didn’t mind.

He reached back and pulled Wade to his front and kissed him hard before shoving him onto the bed. “Then you better figure out which ones you want me to use while I get yours.”

Nate could swear he heard the man squeak for joy at the idea, he smiled and smacked his ass with his metal hand as he rummaged through the toys, the squeak turned into a deep moan. 

He reach over him and plucked out what he’d like to see Wade use on himself, he set them down before pulling his clothes off. Wade seemed to be thinking too hard on things and he ended up moving behind him and sliding his hand into the mans pants and stroking him slowly. “Take too long and I’ll just take a shower and go to bed.”

Wade knows it’s an empty threat, he can feel the evidence pressed against his ass after all. He thrust into the mans hand a couple times before grabbing the long vibrator with a prostate massage add-on. He whined when Nate withdrew his hand and started helping Wade shuck his clothes off. Once naked he climbed into Nate’s lap and kissed him until both was left breathless.

“Keep this up and I might just fuck you into the mattress.” Nate squeezed him hips and thrust himself between his cheeks. Smirking when Wade shivered as he brushed over his opening.

“N-no, I want to watch you, see how you get yourself off~” Nate felt a moan bubble in his chest.

“Then you better get started.” He kissed him before pushing him from his lap and tossing him one of the bottles of lube. Wade looked at the toys Nate picked and said man felt a surge of pride he could make Wade Wilson flush at something. 

“Jesus Christ’s a superstar Nate you really want me to use the tentacle?!” 

“Well I want to see you use it,” He didn’t skip a beat before he started lubing himself up and spreading himself open, making sure Wade got full view of his actions. He didn’t miss Wade biting his lower lip.

“Fine! You’re going to play dirty I see.” He rummaged under the bed and found something he could suction the dildo to, turning his back to the man and bending over. He poured probably a bit too much onto his hand before reaching back to start opening himself up.

“Don’t forget the cock ring.” Wade huffed and pouted, but let out a surprised squeak when the man came up and slid it down into place for him, turning it onto the lowest setting to it hummed very gently against his sack. 

His fingers started losing any sort of pace, looking at Wade from his angle was a treat to see. He really wanted to just thrust deep into him, pin him to the bed and make him choke on air as he pounded him into three orgasms in quick successions.

He bite his fist hard and pulled his fingers free, taking the oblong toy and slowly pressing it inside once he got it slick enough. He concentrated so hard on getting it positioned he didn’t notice when Wade aligned himself over the tentacle and pressed down, gasping out for Nate made him jerk his head in his direction, grunting as he slowly lowered himself lower and lower until he had it seated fully inside him.

Nate’s eye flashed as he used his powers to turn the dial on the ring up, Wade didn’t seem to notice tossed his head back, began to fuck himself on the toy like he’d do to Nate when he rode him.

Nate had another reason he chose that toy, it wasn’t until Wade got to the base that it became as thick as his dick was, and Wade always made lewd comments on missions how he needed him to fill him full. No matter what Wade would try he wouldn’t get there with just that toy, and he knew better than to touch himself unless Nate told him too.

Nate flipped a switch and chocked out a loud moan as it surprised him it had one setting, maximum vibration. And the addition was ribbed in just the right spot to send pulsating shocks up his spine as it was relentless in abusing his prostate with sensations. 

“Je-fuck! Fucking shit-” He could barely keep his control as he began to fuck himself with the thing. Every brush against that wonderful spot made him see stars.

Wade watched him with hungry eyes, his hips rising and falling faster on their own, soon beginning to shake when it just wasn’t quite enough to give him what he really craved. His mind soon put the pieces together when he watched Cable grip his own cock to try and stave off his orgasm. He only ever did that if he had something planned.

“Nate-ohhh you fuck.. Ahh not f-fair!” It just didn’t stretch him enough, it was longer than Nate but just didn’t rub him how he liked. He looked to Nate who had the most blissed out smug look and it would normally make him want to chew a scar with into the not metal part of his shoulder right where everyone would see.

But the ring was just tight enough he couldn’t come, but vibrating to keep him frustrated and fully erect. Nate planned for him to get so annoyed he’d make the man fuck him into oblivion. 

If he wasn’t so frustrated he’d be more angry.

He falls foreword as he tries desperately to get something to push him over, but this position put him just close enough he could smell Cable’s musky scent as he slowly stroking himself watching Wade.

He’ll get him back some other time, right now Wade needs to come, he needs to be stuffed so fill he might rip. -he pulls off the toy and climbs right onto the man lap and sits down fully, bouncing and screaming as he’s finally getting what he wants.

The bastard below him just leans back and let’s Deadpool fuck himself on his cock.Smiling as Wade’s whole body shakes with the need to come. Just when he’s sure he might cry he feels Nate’s hand pull the ring off and thrust up deep and grip him just right.

Wade comes so hard he blacks out, the last thing he remembers is the gasp from man and being filled.


	3. Nate is easily riled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy comes by to visit Wade, Nate is jealous with how friendly Remy is.

Nate knew Wade had friends outside the ones he already knew, but none got under his skin quite like ‘the ragin’ cajun’ Remy Lebeau. 

It wasn’t that he was worried he’d lose Wade to him, it was the very obvious fact they have some sort of special history together that he was sure they had been together for more than just being thieves. It was very apparent with how Wade didn’t flinch if Remy touched his skin, or when he came Wade didn’t scramble to put on more close and his mask to cover himself. And how utterly relaxed he was talking to him.

He wasn’t jealous.

~~

Wade had been browsing on Amazon for something he can have delivered to Al for her. What do you mean she has no use for a DVD player she can LISTEN to movies!

Nate had been in the kitchen cooking breakfast when a knock came to the door, his head jerked in the direction and before he could grab for his mask he heard their visitor speak.

“Wade mon ami, I brought you a gift~” He might have been a bit too eager jumping from the recliner and opening the door.

And hugging him once he nearly pulled it off the hinges.

“Holy shit Remy! It’s been so long! I was starting to think you had forgotten me!” Remy placed a kiss to his cheek before handing him a wrapped gift.

“Forgive Remy, he’s been a tad busy with X-Men.” He walked in and threw a smile and wave to Nate. “Ya must be Cable, Piotr told me about you. Merci for helping.”

The grunt he got in return made him giggle. Wade sat the gift on the table and dug out a beer for Remy and himself, making sure to set one on the counter for Nate as well before joining him in the living room and opening his present.

“Holy Shit Rem! You ACTUALLY managed to steal this?!” He pulled out a pair of small throwing daggers. “I thought for sure you’d have forgotten to given up!” Wade threw them into the nearest wall and giggled like a giddy school girl when they stuck.

“Non, was in the area and saw them getting transported, thought it’d be a good gift for ya.” Remy sipped at his beer. “Sorry it took Remy so long to come, heard what happened to Vanessa.” 

Wade gave a sad smile. “Don’t sweat it man,” glances to where Nate is busy fixing the waffle iron. “Nate’s been keeping me pretty happy.” He gives Remy a wink.

“Ahhh I’m glad you got someone, he reminds me of mon amore at home.” Wade scoots closer at that.

“You have someone you are exclusive too???” Remy laughed.

“Oui, our very own Wolverine.” Wades jaw dropped.

“No way!” 

From the kitchen Nate could swear they were school girls gossiping about the hottest guys in the grade ahead of theirs. He was getting very frustrated the more and more he kept noticing every single little touch and whisper.

He wasn’t normally this possessive, but something about Remy made him think he’ll take Wade from him. 

Finally Remy had to leave when a text came to his phone, after one last hug and promise to come visit sooner than before he left. When Wade turned around he found himself pushed hard against the door and kissed very hard.

Nates TO hand twisting in his shirt and ripping it off him before an invisible force pushed his feet from the floor and wrapping his legs around the mans waist and holding him up. 

Wades pretty sure this is the hottest thing he’s done yet and it’s gone straight to his dick, Nate has never been this forceful and willing to abuse his powers like this.He mildly wondered what brought this on…

His train of thought is interrupted when a very metallic hand wraps around his said dick and pumps him in quick strokes. 

He breaks the kiss and tosses his head against the door. “Fuck fuckingshittyfuck Nate!” He’s not sure where his boxers went but all he can do is ride out the hand stroking him and the force spreading him wide open for Nate to slide right home. 

He still counts it cheating when Nate knows where to thrust to hit his spot dead on everytime.

His toes curled as white hot sensation shoots through his body, he’s pretty sure his nails are digging into the mans back and shoulder but he can’t think. His nipples are being bite and sucked roughly while he’s fucked into next Tuesday. 

“Nate please, oh pleaseplease I can’t h-fuck! hold it!” The smirk on his face feeling him bury himself fully sent Wade right over the edge much quicker than normal. Choking on a scream as he came between them.

He could barely register the man still thrusting into him a handful more times before coating his insides. He fell limp against the older man trying to remember how to breathe.

“Jesus Nate, holy fuck what brought that on? Not that I’m complaining I love it when you get forceful with me~” He watched as Nate slowly came to his senses and flushed bright red.

“I.. fuck Wade..” He tried to hide his face in his shoulder. Wade took a minute for everything to click.

“Did you get jealous of Remy?! Awww how cute you must really like me if you thought he’d come to take me away~” He’ll admit getting punched was warranted for teasing him when he’s currently feeling a bit of remorse for what he did. “Nate baby I’ll always be up for some good wa-” 

He couldn’t finish when his lips was pressed against the others. “Just shut it alright. I lost my head that’s all.” He walked back to the kitchen after pulling his pants back up. Wade walked over tot he little island and leaned on it smiling, his phone pinged and he grabbed it up checking the message before running to NAtes side.

“You never said you have telepathic powers Nate!” He whined and pouted, Nate gave him a very confused look. “Remy said the entire time he was here you kept trying to look in his head! He’s got some sort of mental blocks against telepaths or something I’ll have to reread his wiki later but why didn’t you tell me Naaaaaate.”

He put his face in his hands, wondering if his life with Wade would always be like this.

But damn was he a good fuck, and so cute.

Yeah okay, it wasn’t really all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me kink Prompts please! http://highkiller777.tumblr.com/ask


	4. Bar closets are dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a double date with Remy and Logan so here we go :D
> 
> Took me a while to figure out what kinky thing for them to do.

Nate grumbled as the sound of some overly annoying cell phone ringtone woke him from his nap. He cracked an eye open and watched Wade as he sang along to the tune before picking up. The happy smile on the mans face told Nate it was probably that Remy guy again. He contemplated trying to go back to sleep but Wade was dressed in only an apron. 

Completely naked underneath it and swaying his hips while he talked on the phone, his voice and the sight of him made a hand slip lower and gently palm himself. He won’t admit he’s addicted to their arrangement but the ability to just push the other onto the nearest surface and fuck their brains out at the drop of a hat, or pants in this case.

He groaned, he’s been around Wade probably a bit too long.

His hand trailed back and began to finger himself once Wade started leaning against the kitchen island. He was so tempted to force the call to end and pull the man to the bed and make him prioritize pounding into him. A moan slipped out and he felt almost disappointed Wade hadn’t noticed.

He finally started to focus on what Wade was saying rather than just listening to the sound.

“--Yeah I know where that is, a double date sounds awesome! Of course we’ll come!” Nate grunted in frustration, he got the feeling Wade would put that first before anything else right now. He removed his hand from pleasuring himself and started to get up, going to the shower to take a cold one while Wade picked out their clothes.

Sure enough when he got out he had a clean set of clothes ready for him and Wade already dressed and figuring out where to put his guns. Nate went over and handed him a harness.

“Awww thank you!” He stole a quick kiss before clipping it on and putting his hoodie over top it. “Remy said him and Logan are in town and wanted to meet up for a double date. Said something about wanting to ask a couple things about that orphanage Russel wanted to burn to a crisp.”

He just made a scowl, didn’t matter how many times he told himself Remy wouldn’t steal Wade away just the thought they have a history together similar to what they have kept making him nervous, and he didn’t know why. 

Or at least he keeps denying it.

“Hey big guy cheer up! This place has amazing beer! Only place around that imports the good shit from Canada!” Wades attempt to cheer him up did help a bit, his chest feeling just slightly less heavy. The smile of Wades face put him at some ease.

“Come on, I’m driving this time.” 

They got out to the motorcycle and Wade climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his back, Nate having to ignore how he purposely gave his pecs a couple squeezes. He revved the engine a bit before taking off. Wade giving directions as they went.

It didn’t take long before Wade started to ramble, nothing with any real meaning but his hands kept wondering of their own accord, he could read Wade had not noticed when it went to the front of his pants and started to mildly rub him through the fabric. His grip tightened on the handles, shifting to try and draw attention to it without just flat out interrupting him. 

Of course it doesn’t work, Nate’s hips press back, that need from before returning with a vengeance. When his concentration on balance slipped Wade noticed as the bike jerked to the side.

“Oh! Shit sorry! Bad hand! Who said you could fondle him without me knowing!” He glared at the hand, the older man had to take a few breaths to calm himself before he pulled over and said screw the double date.

They could not get there fast enough, it was a small bar with not too many patrons thanks to it being still working hours for most people. Remy waved and called for them from one of the outside tables.Wade waved back, grabbing Nate’s hand and leading him to the table.

“You actually got Wolvie to come out of the cave?!” He exaggerated a shocked expression. “No full moon tonight? Or did-” Nate shoved him to sit in the chair just as Logan growled. Remy putting his hands on his arm to try and calm him down.

“We already ordered you two some beers, they should be out soon.” As if on cue the server came out with filled glasses and a pitcher. Sat down some menus as well if they got hungry before leaving. 

It was mostly Remy and Wade talking, Neither Nate or Logan really having anything to add to their conversation. Nate knew of Logan from stories he heard growing up, not many spoke of his anti-social behavior but a couple mentioned it in passing. Watching him he seemed to feel the same as he did though, not too happy with their respective other talking so casually and close.

“Hey Bub” Nate turned his full attention to him. “How the hell can you have the patience for him.” It was less a question than a statement. 

“He’s not that bad if you just let him finish his thought, even the long winded ones.” He finished his drink and refilled his and topped Wades off when he wasn’t looking.

Logan watched every move he made, kept making little sniffs in his direction. 

“Something wrong?” He took a drink.

“Remy said you come from the future right?” He nodded. “You’re Scotts kid aren’t ya.” That got both Wade and Remy’s attention.

“Wait, your dad is cyclops?! Holy shit!” Remy looked to Logan who just shifted a bit.

“I’d prefer if you kept that to yourself.” Wade was about to make some comment when Remy began to cough, Logan jerking in his seat. Holding his hand and rubbing his back waiting for it to pass.

Wade seemed to catch on pretty quick. “Remy.. don’t tell me you got cancer too.” It took him a full minute to catch his breath before nodding.

“Oui, stage 2 lung cancer.” He gave a small smile. “Don’ worry about Remy, Logan’s helpin’ me as much he can. Hank is confident he can get rid of it.” Wade didn’t look too convinced but didn’t say anything. “Oh there’s the waiter!” Remy flagged him down and got enough food for everyone, he didn’t want to dwell on the matter and began asking about that orphanage.

This went on for a good ten minutes, Logan and Nate mostly eating some of the food while Remy and Wade looked through his tablet for something. 

Nate must have been on his 5th glass when his mind decided to focus on Wades body, remembering that morning and the bike. Feeling him pressed up against his back, humping up to him as they went over a bump. 

He tried his best to not think about it so much, but gods did he want to just drag the man to the nearest enclosed space for some relief.

He didn’t notice Logan looking at him, he leaned over and whispered something into Remy’s ear who chuckled, in turn giving Nate a wink when Wade excused himself to the bathroom.

“There’s a closet next to the bathrooms if you need to use it.” It took Nate’s brain a moment to get the hint. Making some sort of grumble before standing and going inside. 

Remy smiled, Logan gently pulled him to rest on him, stroking his hair. “Bet you could feel that without needing to touch him.” Remy nodded. Logan grabbed a couple fries and fed Remy. He took this moment to relax against the gruff man, drifting into a light nap.

~~

Wade had just come out of the stall when his arm was being pulled and led to to a broom closet, his lips being captured into a very desperate kiss.A voice entered his mind. ‘Either you fuck me against this wall right now or I’ll pin you to the wall and leave you.’

That made little Wade quickly perk up to attention. Wade quickly switch their positions and pressed the man front first to the wall. “You don’t need to ask me twice~” He kissed and sucked at his earlobe as his hand worked his pants down, hand moving to his front and stroking him as he made his way to his knees. “I don’t really have anything for lube, so I’ll try my best.” 

Nate growled when his hand was removed, choked on that when his cheeks was spread and a tongue was pressed inside. He pressed his forehead into the wall, biting the fist of his flesh hand to stifle his sounds as best he could.

It took most of his concentration to stand on his feet and not fall to the floor, his hips shook as Wade began to probe deeper, adding a finger or two to spread him open while he got him as wet as possible with his tongue. The scarring on his fingers adding extra sensations as he probed him deeper.

-Wade pulled away when he guessed he got him wet enough, standing up and reaching around to stroke him again, pushing his pants down just enough to free himself, strokes himself a couple time to try and get his precum to help ease the way.

“Ready baby?” Glowing eye flashing back told him more than he needed. He pressed foreword. ”Jesus Nate, fuck you’re tight.” 

“Get on with it Wilson, you won’t hurt me.” Wade appreciated that, he felt him open up a bit around him and pressed in fully. 

Wade had to take a moment to catch his breath, the telekinesis moving away as he tightened fully around him. His mind buzzing with white hot noise as he gave Nate a moment to adjust. He really wished he had a condom or lube to help ease the way. he might have a high pain tolerance but he doesn’t have Wades healing factor.

His hips moved of their own accord, pulling out before Nate forced him back in. “Nate, I won’t last if you keep this up.” He grunted in response.

“Then fuck me you fucking sex doll.” Wade gripped his hips, pulled out and slammed home.

“As you wish buttercup~” Nate had to resume biting his fist to keep from screaming out at the burn, sparks shooting up his spine and to the back of his skull. Gasps and muffled moans filled the small room as Wade let himself lose control of the pace.

Nate reached down and stroked himself a couple times before coming, hitting the wall and floor. Wade didn’t last much longer, managing to pull out just in time and adding his to Cables’. Leaning his head against his shoulder catching his breath, leaving small kisses where the TO met skin.

“Man, have I mentioned how much I love you? Because I fucking Love you.” Nate blinked and looked back to him.

“You love me?” Wade froze.

“I said that out loud huh?” Nate nodded, pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you too, I guess.”

~~

When they finally came back out there was a note on the table from Logan, mentioning the drinks and food was paid for and Remy would call when he felt better. Nate grabbed his beer and finished it off, Wade looking upset. 

He sighed and pulled him into a kiss. “He’ll be fine, stop worrying so much. Let’s go home I need a bath.” 

Wade took a long second before he followed after him. “Hey No no! No drunk driving on my watch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me kink Prompts please! http://highkiller777.tumblr.com/ask  
> Seriously I'll pump more out if I get help.


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night, Nate wakes Wade up in a nice way

Some nights Nate would notice Wade slept like a baby, mind empty and sleeping relaxed into the sheets. Body curled up to his with only slight twitches Nate kept forgetting to ask about. 

Mostly because the morning blow jobs that wake him up wipe the question from his mind. 

But a couple times he’d wake to Wade locked in the bathroom with the shower running, soft muffled whimpers of pain from another PTSD induced nightmare. At first he would try to call out to him, but he never got a response unless he knocked on the door. He ended up just slowly opening the door when the scream he heard made him rip the door off the hinges from him knocking.

This night seems to have been a rather bad one, the door wasn’t locked and he slowly opened it. He found Wade on the bathroom floor curled up rocking and shaking.

“You’re safe, you’re not there anymore Wade you’resafeyou’resafeyou’resafe” He kept repeating that phrase even when he pulled the man into a hug, gently rubbing his head and just letting him slowly come out of the attack. Once his breathing evened out he moved him to sit fully on his lap.

“What did you see?” He grabbed a couple tissues from the sink behind him and gently wiped his face clean.

“I was in the tank, they kept pushing more and more needles deeper in. They kept the feeding tube down my throat to keep me fed and alive but that guy came in, Butler or whatever his name was he t-told them to cut my legs off ag-again...” The shaking slowly started to return. Nate started kissing him, helping ground him in the present.

“What triggered this attack?” His free arm started rubbing Wade’s legs, making sure to add just enough pressure he knows they are there.

Wade took a moment to calm back down. “The sound of glass breaking. one of the other ‘weapons’ broke their tube just as they got the saw into my bones.”

Nate left tiny kisses over his face. “I’ve got you.” He stood picking the man up and bringing him back to the bed, keeping the lamp on as he settled in next to him. 

It took another hour of petting before he finally went back to sleep.

~~

Nate woke first, the other man still asleep when a perverted idea came into his head. His eye lighting up as he carefully used his telekinesis to move Wade into a better position, grabbing the lube and moving between his legs. He knew he had to be careful to not wake him until he was balls deep inside him.

Then again he’d still continue even if he woke up, but waking up to this already to the good part he hoped would make him feel better. He carefully began to open him up, keeping an eye on his face for any sign he might be waking up.

Most of what he got was soft sighs and soon he could see his body take interest in the motions, he leaned down and placed a kiss to the tip of his dick, smiling when it made the slightest of twitches. Chuckling to himself, Wade shifting a bit in his sleep.

He contemplated with himself if he should open him up fully before thrusting in, he knew how much the man loved to feel the burn as he was stretched to his limit. His mind bringing up when Wade first saw how thick he was, the absolute thirst on his face, he never thought of him as that much of a size queen until he saw how many toys the man had that was on the thicker side.

He shook away the thoughts, he needed to focus on the task at hand, maybe another time he’ll make the man sleep with a plug or the like.

He stilled when he thought he saw eyes flutter, smiling when he noticed he was slowly coming up from his sleeping abyss. he pulled his fingers out, lining up and pressing in, Wade gasping when he was fully seated in.

He groaned, bringing a hand up and rubbing his eyes. “Nate?” a whimper escaping when he shifted his hips, putting more pressure on his prostate. “Haaa someones up early~” 

“Your ass was far too tempting.” hiking wades legs open wider with his TK he set up a rough pace. “Going to have to put a chastity belt on you, keep your ass for my eyes only.”

“Not sure.. oh yeah, you unders-stand the concept oh... fuck Nate! Chasity belts!” his hand shot down, stroking himself and feeling where he was filling him so full.

The man smacked his hand away from his dick, grasping it in his metal hand and jerking it hard, slowly his pace. Wade bowing his back and screaming, flexing around him as he was kept so close to the edge.

“Mmm that good Babe, you feel so good like this~” he gripped the mans cock and thrust in deep, eye flashing as his TK slipped in beside his dick, putting more pressure on his spot and vibrating up against it. 

The scream he gave as he can was delicious to Nate, watching him come undone and lost in the feeling brought him over with just a couple more thrusts into that tight heat. Grunting his name as he emptied inside him.

Wade pulls him into a lazy kiss, staying like that and breathing in each others breath for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write, never again will I write in the same room as my boyfriend.  
> Sorry if it kinda reflects my losing focus because color commentary


	6. Picture for the book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something small and cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this: https://bodyslides.tumblr.com/post/177616167853/listen-i-still-love-split-second-grandpa-nate Hit my muse and had to write

“Babe are you ready yet?” Wade whistled as he checked the clips in his guns, Nate finally came out looking more refreshed after a nice hot shower. His beard trimmed harness strapped on. Wade couldn’t stop the idea popping into his head. “Hey let’s take a picture! We don’t have any of you like this and I think our picture book deserves an update!”

Cable laughed, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the mans waist, kissing his cheek. “Only if you promise to get my good side.” 

“Don’t I always?” He pulled his phone out and started the camera. “Say chimichanga!” He snapped the picture as Nates hand moved up and poked into his ear. Giggling all the while.

“Aww I just wanted something cute! Not adorable you old grandpa!” Wade hooked his thumb in his mouth and stretched it open, Nates hand moving around and squeezing his cheeks, Wade’s finger hit the camera again taking another picture.

Cable kept laughing, “Come now we just need more of your handsome face and less of my wrinkled one.” He turned Wade’s face to his and kissed him. Both still snickering as they pressed their forehead together.


End file.
